


Feeding My Flame

by magnetar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Hux is an incubus, Lingerie, M/M, Or Is he?, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetar/pseuds/magnetar
Summary: Kylo thinks he might have summoned a demon, an incubus in lace panties





	1. i won't soothe your pain

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to try my hand at writing some nsfw stuff and through that I discovered that I can't write nsfw stuff? So there's that. Anyway Incubus/Succubus aus are my absolute favourite and I didn't see many for Kylux, so I thought I'd give it ago. The Explicit tag is more of a precaution than anything else. Please mind the tags, I don't think it's anything too heavy but still. Beware bad writing ahead, as this wip is really old and I kind of gave up. Anyway. 
> 
> Also for the Lingeriewarsweek on tumblr! im @magnetvrs on tumblr.

Kylo thinks he might have summoned a demon, an incubus in lace panties. He doesn’t have a pointed tail, horns or fangs but Hux is too beautiful to be real. He’s tall, and so pale that when he blushes Kylo can watch it spread in blotches down his neck and chest. More than anything he _wants_ Kylo, looks at him like he doesn’t want to look anywhere else with hunger instead of disgust. That is proof enough for Kylo that Hux is a supernatural being, a demon sucking his soul out of his cock.

Kylo had tried summoning spirits before, but mostly his Grandfather. He’d died before Ben Solo was born but he was still the person Kylo felt closest to, that he could relate to the most. He had been sure his Grandfather would’ve understood what his parents couldn’t, the twisted way he felt inside as if he was being strung out between two points. Sometimes he convinced himself he could even feel his Grandfather’s presence, could hear his voice or feel the touch of his hand on his shoulder.

He’d almost cried when he’d found a forum about people’s experiences with demons. Something had twisted in his chest, to see so many other people experiencing the same things as him – hearing voices, having strange dreams and the feeling that something was watching them when nothing was there. It had pushed him to try harder, to learn the exact incantations and offerings that must be made. And slowly, as he’d improved, spirits had begun to visit him.

It was always small things, like items in his room moving or disappearing completely. The feeling of another presence or a hand on his shoulder. But none of them was as real as Hux. Hux who could sit on the end of Kylo’s bed with his thin pale legs stretched out over Kylo’s floor, or spread out against Kylo’s headboard. Kylo _wants him_ more than he has wanted anyone else, and isn’t that the demon’s finest trick.

‘You can touch but no marks,’ Hux had told him the first time, catching Kylo by the neck with one hand and pushing him back where Kylo had been trying to aim a kiss at Hux’s neck. It had hurt and he’d made a gurgled sound of protest. He was not used to being touched, let alone being manhandled.

He’d never expected to like it…

‘I think I’ll mark you though. You’d suit the wanton look,’ Hux had said and had smiled, showing Kylo a glimpse of sharp white teeth and licked his lips. He can’t help the shiver that ran through him at those words, at the thoughts that had come with them.

He must’ve been blushing hard because Hux had laughed and said oh-so-nonchalantly, ‘Virgins are so hard to find these days.’

Kylo’s heart had stopped in his chest. He’d read about this, he had realised, about creatures like this. Not just spirits, but actual demons, Incubi that prayed on Virginal women, feeding off of sexual energy. That sent Kylo’s frozen heart racing again. But not in fear, because he had felt his cock hardening in his pants. Hux is relentless, from then on he visits Kylo multiple times a week for sex. And although they fall asleep together, Hux is always already gone when he wakes up in the morning. Kylo can’t help the little stab of sadness that blooms behind his ribs every time he rolls over to find an empty bed.

At 22, his life is falling apart. His grades are beginning to slip, he’s angrier than ever – to the point where his parents barely speak to him. As if he is a ghost in his own home. He’s suspended from College for a week, for smashing one of the computers in the Library. Hux takes everything from him, he has no energy - nothing left but anger burning low in his gut. And yet almost every night he lets him back into his bed, practically begging for more. To drink Hux’s poison and thank him for it. He doesn’t let himself prod the feeling that’s growing like a weed in his chest, winding itself around his heart. He knows it has a name, but it terrifies him.


	2. i won't ease your strain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I was listening to the twilight soundtrack while writing this lol. No matter what you think about the movies, you have to admit the soundtracks are great. 
> 
> Anyway sorry that the nsfw stuff is so sparse, I realised I can't write it at all.

Hux’s hands slide down the front of his shirt, leaving Kylo’s skin tingling even through the material. Hux’s hands look so small compared to the wide expanse of Kylo’s chest and he can’t tear his eyes away from them. It feels as if he’s frozen in place watching as they slip beneath the hem of his shirt and starts peeling it back.

Kylo’s broad chest is a galaxy of hickey’s and bite marks clustered in mini constellations across his skin. He shivers at the sight of himself, at the signs of passion and the way he has let himself be dominated. The evidence of the things he had imagined in secret, but never believed he could have.

‘Look at you, getting turned on by your own body,’ Hux snorts as he swings his leg across Kylo’s waist so that he’s straddling him. ‘How narcissistic,’ Hux says as he begins to unbutton the front of his shirt, revealing more and more of his pale skin.

‘Shut up,’ Kylo says on the defensive before he can stop himself. But it’s half-hearted, his anger is cooled by the sight of Hux – lithe and beautiful, his skin bared for Kylo only **.** Hux’s skin has no marks, not that Kylo would expect it to – not only is the no touching rule still in place, but he isn’t sure it would be possible to leave a lasting mark on an Incubi skin.

He hooks his thumbs underneath the waistband of his jeans, sliding them down his legs and tossing them over the edge of the bed onto the floor. His hands pause halfway removing his boxers, a little pang of self-consciousness hitting him despite the number of times he has done this with Hux.  He flounders for a moment, pants half undone until his eyes land on the waistband of Hux’s pants. Or rather what’s peeking out from underneath it. He swallows.

The panties are a constant, a tempting glimpse peeking over the waistband of Hux’s fitted jeans. Hux seems to wear a different colour every time they do this. Today Kylo can just spot a peek of deep red fabric that complements Hux’s pale hair, shiny and delicate-looking like silk. He wonders idly where Hux can get such a wide supply of panties, as he knows they’re real – not some demonic illusion, has rubbed his fingers over the thin fabric and pulled them off of Hux’s skinny hips himself. Do demons shop? He can’t imagine Hux trawling around women’s lingerie stores, carefully examining panties – checking the quality of the lace, the stretch, the way the style compliments his figure. Hux doesn’t seem like he’d have enough patience for it and yet the proof is staring him in the face…

‘Hmm,’ Hux hums, pushing Kylo back against the headboard with a gentle hand. He doesn’t need force, Kylo realises with a start, because Hux has Kylo on a leash, ready to do whatever he commands. Somehow it doesn’t bother him as much as he thinks it should.

‘Fuck,’ Hux’s hisses, drawing Kylo’s attention. He’d been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hasn’t noticed until now how hard Hux is breathing above him, the way his chest shakes with each breath and how wide his pupils are blown, pale eyes almost completely black.

‘Fuck. Fuck it. I’ll let you touch me today. I need it,’ Hux admits, eyebrows drawn together as if even saying the words causes him physical pain. Kylo’s hands ache to grip onto Hux’s slim waist, to pull him closer and yet he can’t move. He’s been waiting for this, waking up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and more than a little hard from thinking about it – pressing his fingers into Hux’s soft flesh, pressing them against the small of his back or the warm place deep inside of him. Making Hux’s skin rise like gooseflesh under his palm, making him shudder and moan with only his touch. But now that the moment’s come it feels wrong, too intimate as if the slightest mistake will shatter everything.

‘Touch. Me.’ Hux hisses, the anger in his voice at odds with the blush creeping across his cheekbones. Hux take’s Kylo’s right hand in his own, with a huff, slim fingers guiding it to Hux’s side, the gentle curve where Hux’s slim waist slopes away towards his hips. He can’t help the little moan that escapes him, the smallest exhale from between his parted lips as his fingers twitch to grip Hux’s side. Hux’s skin is just a soft and smooth as it looked but Kylo finds to his surprise that it is warm to the touch, almost the same temperature as his own. He had expected an Incubus to be cold, to not bother pretending to be human further than his outward appearance. But it seems that Hux is meticulous as ever.

He smooths his hand over the waistband, marvels at the way it’s cutting just the tiniest bit into the soft skin of Hux’s stomach before dipping his fingers underneath, pressing against the bump of Hux’s hipbone. The fabric feels just as silky and soft as it had looked against rough fingers, and he takes the time to appreciate it for a few seconds, admiring how the colour complements Hux’s pale skin. He slowly slides his hands around, so that they cover Hux’s ass, pressed between the silk panties and Hux’s skin. Hux has worn a different pair each time they’ve fucked, some so sheer he could see the outline of Hux’s cock through them and some so small they don’t hide anything. But, he thinks, these might be his favourite. So smooth and elegant hiding what’s beneath them, a vale of purity that’s all the more tempting. Hux is the furthest thing from pure, after all.

Although even better than that are the sounds Hux is making, quiet little moans and grunts, and the wet patch forming in the crotch of the panties. _Ever the impatient beast_ , Kylo thinks, a smirk playing around the corners of his lips.

He works Hux open with shaking fingers, a sticky mess of lube and anxiety. Hux has always done this before and he’s terrified of hurting him now, his fingers seem so big and clumsy. He tries to copy the movements he’s seen Hux perform on himself, gently stretching and is rewarded with a soft sigh that melts away his fear with the realisation that _Hux is enjoying himself_. That _Kylo_ is giving him pleasure.

He works Hux up into a frenzy, finding that place inside him that drives Hux wild. Hux’s hair is mussed, his eyes wide with pleasure and Kylo can’t look away. He tucks his hands under the panties, pulling them roughly down Hux’s thighs as Hux clings to him, his breath hot across the shell of Kylo’s ear.

‘Fuck, fuck,’ that eloquent, poisonous tongue is gone now. Hux is a mumbling mess, eyes screwed tightly shut and hair sticking in sweaty clumps to his forehead. Kylo smirks to himself. Making a demon, an Incubus that feeds on sexual energy come apart so thoroughly must be some kind of achievement, he thinks to himself as a grunt break free from his throat. Maybe he isn’t doing all that much better himself.

They finish together, arching up to meet each other, skin slick with sweat before collapsing back onto Kylo’s bed, heaving. Kylo’s body is ready to curl up around Hux and sleep but his mind is racing, with all the questions he’s always wanted to ask.

‘You said I couldn’t touch you before, I thought it had something to do with,’ he swallows heavily, feeling a little foolish even with his conviction, ‘ _your demon powers_.’

‘I still live at home the same as you. My Father would kill me if he found out about any of this,’ Hux isn’t looking at him, his green eyes are shaded by pale almost translucent lashes. Kylo wishes more than anything he could look into his eyes, to see the lie that’s surely there.

‘But you always climb in through the window,’ He says grasping Hux’s hands to force him to listen, ‘because demons can’t cross threshold’s unless they’re invited.’ The words tumble out of him in one exhale. Finally he has proof, finally, he can break the demon’s hold over him. Rid himself of the strange feeling in his chest whenever he sees Hux.    

‘For fuck's sake Ren,’ Hux says too loudly, Kylo shushing him immediately as a thread of panic rises in his throat at the thought his parents hearing. Hux rolls his eyes at Kylo before flopping over onto his front so that his face is pressed into the mattress. Kylo can’t help but stare at his exposed ass before Hux props himself up on his elbows and levels him with a look that must be annoyance, eyes drawn together and mouth a thin line. ‘You still live with your parent’s idiot. Do you really want them to know that we’re fucking? They don’t exactly approve of me or my Father. I’ve got to sneak in through your bedroom window every night,’ Hux says before muttering, ‘and anyway, that’s vampires, not demons.’ Hux looks away but Kylo can already see the blush blooming over his cheeks, ‘the threshold thing.’

‘I love you,’ he says without thinking, his mind still lethargic. Almost immediately he realises his mistake, embarrassment immediately colouring his cheeks, ‘even if you are a demon.’

Hux sighs, rolling his eyes and pushing a hand through his hair. ‘For the last time Kylo, I’m not a demon. We go to the same college. I work part-time at the bowling alley. You think a demon is going to be doing any of that?’ Hux says sounding exasperated, but Kylo can see the blush spreading across his cheeks and down his pale neck. He looks so pretty, so delicate and human.

Definitely a demon.


End file.
